


hatemates.

by orphan_account



Series: walmart's hoard of imagines [3]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu-centric, JunHao - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Jungkook, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regret, Soulmates, meanie, mingyu is a fucking coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wonwoo finds his soulmate, but its kim fucking mingyu from high school and he’s ready to break the divine bond.*thank you for 2000 hits :")





	1. little too late.

In this world, infidelity was almost non-existent-- now I say almost because, of course, there are specific assholes who like to override the rules of the divine; whether it's just in their nature or linked to hateful histories.

 

By 18, you will have the ability to identify who your soulmate is; like the world is giving you time to adjust to life in case you find your soulmate too early on into your life. Wonwoo was 21 by now, and he was not really looking. His friends all had someone, though; Seungcheol from work is getting married in a few months, Hyunwoo met his 2 months ago, and, as it turned out, Junhui from high school was attached so closely to Minghao for a good reason.

 

He can't deny that it hasn't at least passed his mind more than once, imagining someone sitting by the window, messing with a computer while he sat on the couch reading; someone to play videogames with; someone who'd watch over the pot from boiling over while he got something from the fridge real quick (God knows how many times his food has spilled over failing to watch over it properly by himself.); just someone to accompany that nagging empty space in his house.

 

But he, honestly, could care less; if he met his soulmate when he's on his deathbed, taking in his last breath, that was good enough for him. The assurance that a love out there still exists is comforting enough.

 

In the meantime he's filled his life with studying and videogames-- he's pursued acting at one point, and every now and then he'd be noticed for it, and he could contentedly say that he's living his best life.

 

He'd think so, until his soulmate actually DID appear, and things came crumbling to a halt.

 

\--

 

I was just playing one of my favorite games in my usual spot. I only ever did this when I had free time or had a bet to play with one of my coworkers, usually Seungcheol-- But he was busy planning his marriage. I had nothing better to do and I ran out of iced tea a few minutes ago. My hour was almost done; my game was almost done, too.

 

But suddenly, I just  _had_  to feel a searing, sharp pain in my chest. For a second, I thought I was dying; I wondered if this was a heart attack, if that is what it felt like, but then it made sense to me when the guy who just walked in started hunching over and wincing. He had dark brown hair and a leather jacket, and he searched around slowly while I kept my eyes on him. My game already alerted me that my avatar has died.

 

When our eyes met, I was struck with relief and harrowing recognition.

 

The man exhaled a breath he was holding since the pain started and he looked at me, mouth slightly agape as he walked towards me. I wondered if he recognized me too, remembered how he treated me back in the day.

 

"Wonwoo...I..." He struggled to find words. His gaze was panicked, and it gave away the fact that he knows.

 

"Mingyu," I addressed coldly, and he looked away, deciding to give up on saying anything. "It's really been so long, hasn't it?" I turned back to my computer, not interested in even looking at him anymore. I was  _that_  repulsed by his presence.

 

"Yeah," He said softly. Timidly. I wasn't fazed by it.  "What are you doing?"

 

"Just leaving." My computer turned off and I grabbed my stuff quickly, keeping a cold face. Mingyu quickly tailed behind.

 

"Do you want to talk about...this," He said, keeping safe walking distance from behind me. "We can't just deny what happened, or something."

 

I stopped walking.

 

"You wanna talk about it?" I turned to look at his blazed face, blown a hue of red from embarrassment, tiredness, or even love, I don't give a shit. "Because all I can say right now is  _'fuck! why did it have to be you!'_ , but I didn't want to cause a scene." Mingyu swallowed heavily, taking his eyes away from me for a good few seconds.

 

"I know what this means. I'm not denying it. But under no circumstance should you take it as an excuse to talk to me, contact me, or even walk up to me." I said. "I've lived through 21 years of not knowing my soulmate and that was long enough to convince me that I was fine on my own. I still fucking hate your guts and I'll pretend this never happened."

 

I used to never support the people who overrode the rules. But now that I'm in their place, I understand.

 

I made sure to block out anytime I romanticized the idea of meeting my soulmate, because every time I thought about someone filling in that empty space, Mingyu's figure would be the one sitting down by the window, and I was ready to throw my glass in his direction before I remembered it was just my imagination.

 

I hated that he would pop up in my mind now; that I can't think of a life with someone without it being him. I wanted either one of us to die.

 

 

I heard from word of Minghao that Mingyu moved in recently. I'm sure it sucked that I hang out within the same circle of friends as Mingyu, but we were the divide. The reason why during hangouts, one person would always bail, or in birthday parties there'd always be one of us missing in the photo. We could never stay in the same room at the same time back in high school and, after all the unforgettable shit he's pulled on me, not during adulthood, either.

 

It also sucked because, many times, I really thought we could've been friends back then. I tried so many times to convince myself he could be better, and when I decided to start over with him he made it come all crashing down.

 

Back in high school, Mingyu was among the mischievous ones in our friend group, along with Junhui, Bambam, Seokmin, and Yugyeom. The remaining Minghao, Jungkook and I were more reserved. We met because we all just so happened to be bored out of our minds during a classmate's formal birthday party and decided to go to the same computer shop in our tuxedos and makeup and everything. We looked so out of place and overdressed but, in a way, it let us identify each other; let us know that we were here for the same reason, and that we would get along nicely because of how well our minds coordinated.

 

I honestly really liked Mingyu from the start. He was among the mischievous members of the group, but among that sub-group, he was the most relaxed one. He cleaned up well and knew when it was time to tell the others to calm it down a notch. I respected him for that and even shared a few meaningful conversations with him.

 

We were at a pool party, just our group. All the hyper members held whole contests and games, and the athletic Jungkook and Minghao even joined in, too. As for myself, as one of the most reserved ones, you'd find me reading a book my grandmother lent me. It was really old but a worthy read. A few of the pages were fraying from the spine and the pages were browned from decaying. The book smelled heavenly and, in spite of the loud noises the rest were making, I was sucked into its completely different world.

 

Then, Kim fucking Mingyu had a brilliant idea: An idea to splash water over me to get me to swim. He could have literally told me, but he went for the most annoying, destructive way. I personally thought that it was completely unlike him, but I hated him so fucking much for that. I hated the person who let Mingyu have a bucket on-hand. I hated the person who didn't tell him 'wait, this might not be such a great idea'. Because it sucked so much to see the book completely damaged and dripping, and the disheartened look of my family member when she received her wrecked, limited edition book. Mingyu didn't even think to apologize. He quite literally just ran away, leaving me angry and drenched and the others gaped in shock. It would've been nice to at least gotten an apology, or some sort of compensation, but I got nothing.

 

When I told them I didn't want to hang out with Mingyu anymore, they respected that; In the same way, I understood that they still wanted to hang out with Mingyu. It's just that every time they invite me somewhere, I'd ask "Is Mingyu coming?"

 

And continued from on and then, rather than apologizing, Mingyu reacted to my presence like as if I were a demon in the room for the rest of high school. Like, fuck me for thinking about personal belongings, right. 

 

My phone suddenly rang with Minghao alerting me of what Mingyu wanted to say, but I didn't want to hear it.

 

Kim Mingyu fucked up, and it's a little too late for apologies.


	2. sick of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after all is done, the only thing you can do is apologize. no more excuses.

I wallowed in my hate. It started showing up in my work, in my games, my cooking. I got more aggressive, a little bit snappy, and Jungkook and Seokmin called me out on it. Different members would occasionally come over to make sure I was okay-- Sometimes Junhui would accompany Minghao during their free time and they would bring food for us to share. It wasn't unusual for all of them to visit, but this raised in frequency ever since I and they found out about Mingyu, and only Jun-- as a loudmouth, has asked about it. Of course, I answered honestly. The rest never tried.

 

But as the knocking on my door came for the weekend, I really would've expected Seokmin or even Seungcheol. My heart completely stopped when I was met with a significantly taller figure than the ones I thought. I was about to close the door but Mingyu already had his foot in the way as soon as I opened it.

 

"Wonwoo, please, hear me out. I'm sick of running away from you, then running after you."

 

"Well, I'm just sick of _you_." Mingyu looked defeated at that, and his flustered nervous gestures came out. I sighed, clenched my jaw in frustration, and crossed my arms.

 

"But, go ahead." I allowed, and my past worst enemy perked up a little bit.

 

"I'm sorry for running away from you. I'm sorry for how I treated you all those years." He said sincerely. "There is literally so much I could list, so many things I fucked up."

 

"I have time." I said, leaning on my door and getting comfortable.

 

Mingyu wiped his clammy hands on his legs and cleared his throat.

 

 

"I apologize for that time I literally bumped into you with a reckoning force and didn't turn back. I'm sorry I didn't help you with your fallen books when it happened."

 

I remembered that; he avoided me so much to the point where it was literally just blatant rudeness. I'd think he literally just one day hated me, and after my phase of sadness over the loss of a good friend, my slump aged into something sour, and I eventually reciprocated the hate.

 

"I'm sorry that, when we were paired up for our Physics paper, I only messaged you, did my half of the work and left it on your table. I didn't even come back to know the grade and I'm sorry once again." I decided I was tired of being reminded of it. Maybe it was time for me to grow up.

 

"Why'd you do it? That's the thing I want to know the most."

 

He inhaled deeply, clutching onto  the sides of his long coat.

 

"I was scared. I was scared that you would bring up my mistake randomly, and when I realized that maybe you'd probably gotten over it, I thought you would've hated me for waiting so long to try again. I didn't know how to approach you anymore. It was awkward, choking and depressing. Then, just a few days ago, I realized that I was only digging my grave deeper by holding it out for longer. I realized that it was better late than never." He was looking down while his pupils darted around the floor in shame.

 

"I don't even know what went through my mind that made me think it was a good idea to do that; to you, especially. You're a dear friend. And that's why I needed this closure. That's why I'm having this one last apology." He reached for the bag that slung over his shoulder.

 

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for any distress I caused upon you and the owner of the book. I found the very same kind and printed within the same year as the one your grandma got, but in better condition." From his bag, he pulled out a clean, sealed bag of the old book. The pages were all still intact with the spine from what I could tell--which was an improvement from my grandma's--yet had the same amount of chemical decay from age.

 

"It was hard to find, and I know it doesn't excuse all those years, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm willing to give this to you to have neutral ground again. You don't have to ever see my face again, but I don't think I can continue hanging out with the group without closure."

 

I took the book from his hands and inspected it with my own. My first thought was to just have this sent to my family. "It's fine. I forgive you. It's not a big deal."

 

That caught him by surprise. "You do?"

 

"I was just so full of hate, so angry. But that's because of how you acted. I misread your actions as you just straight-up being a dick. Even if you didn't apologize for every shitty thing you've done, I think I'd only suffer if I hated my soulmate for the rest of my life." I said, trying to look not at all flustered when I suddenly remembered it.

 

Mingyu's eyes widened and his ears glowed a pinker shade. "Oh yeah, that..."

 

"I'm willing to start over with you, if you're wondering." Mingyu's eyes lit up from his greyer shade of sad dullness.

 

"Yes, sure. I...I improved on my cooking. Do you want to help cook and talk it over?" My chest warmed at remembering the few times where I could only fantasize about cooking with my soulmate, and how it's soon becoming a reality.

 

"I'd love to, Mingyu."

**Author's Note:**

> listen if you mess up at anything, just apologize. own up to your mistakes its. rlly not that hard and it spares people the drama alright?


End file.
